


谜底2

by earlysummer009



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlysummer009/pseuds/earlysummer009
Summary: 志勋/仁宇徐氏兄弟骨科斜线有意义
Relationships: 志勋/仁宇
Kudos: 11





	谜底2

谜底2

  
志勋/仁宇，斜线有意义（请看清）

慎入

徐氏骨科之哥哥再爱我一次  
自定义七岁年龄差  
双xing，非自愿  
极度OOC之作

  
再次

  
慎入

  
手机速打三轮车

————骨科终于搞起来了————

现在下车已经来不及了  
—————————

  
徐志勋厌恶他的哥哥。  
徐仁宇私下从来不正眼瞧他。  
还总是智商压制，让他在公司像个跳梁小丑，出尽洋相。

人们一提到他就是纨绔子弟，而徐仁宇，“完美的徐理事”，他偶然在茶水间外听到女员工用春心荡漾的语调讨论着他的哥哥，“徐理事是我见过穿西装最好看的男人！”“他的裤子仿佛总是不够长，你们看到他的脚踝没，哇～”“还有喉结～～”“哇～～！”茶水间充满春天的气息。

  
“哥哥，她们都说你的脚踝很美，”徐志勋把床上的人的裤脚轻轻撩起，露出一截苍白的脚腕，“但她们都只能看看。”他用指腹摩挲着裸露在外的脚踝上那块凸起的骨头。  
“她们还说你穿西装最好看，”手往上来到腰际，抚摸着那里平坦的腹部，“那是因为，她们，只见过你穿西装。”  
“刚刚的护士还夸我的哥哥，锻炼了一身漂亮的肌肉，”手从衣服下摆伸了进去，“你说我该不该杀了她？”手指贪婪的在衣服下游走，“可我不敢啊哥哥，我不像你。”

徐志勋厌恶他的哥哥。  
起码最开始他是这样认为的。  
从小到大，徐仁宇都比他优秀，但得到父亲拥抱关怀的，只有他，徐志勋。  
徐仁宇会在父亲转过身去后恶狠狠的盯着他。  
后来，直接漠视他。  
仗着父亲的独宠，他不停的去挑衅徐仁宇。  
直到有一次，他被徐仁宇狠狠地推倒在书房地毯上，十二岁的少年人，手脚被十九岁的哥哥压制住无法动弹。徐仁宇的脸近在咫尺，然后嘴唇贴着他耳朵说：“志勋，信不信我真的会杀了你……”声线慵懒而语调骇人。徐志勋觉得自己的心脏快要破腔而出了。

那天晚上他便做了一个奇怪的梦，梦里有他的哥哥，但又不像。他拥抱着他的哥哥，感觉浑身发烫，徐仁宇也回抱着他，吻着他的耳朵，声音轻柔地喊着：“志勋……志勋……”  
等醒过来时，女佣刚好来唤他起床，他一骨碌下床跑进洗手间关上门，就听到后面整理床铺的女佣的笑声：“我们的小少爷终于长大了！”

徐志勋眼中的徐仁宇，开始发生了变化。  
一起吃饭时，他注意到哥哥的手，骨节分明，刀叉被轻巧的握着。  
书房学习时，他看到哥哥的侧脸鼻梁挺拔，灯光下能看到睫毛打在脸上的暗影。  
父亲训话时，哥哥站在前面，低着头，脖颈修长，宽肩窄腰。

有一天晚上，徐志勋想去徐仁宇房间找他要机车钥匙。他知道徐仁宇偷偷买了机车，他打算威胁他哥哥，不给他骑他就告诉父亲。  
敲了门，没反应，推了下把手，门没锁。徐志勋打开门，犹豫了一下，进到到房间里。  
徐仁宇的房间他几乎没来过。没有多余的东西，除了必备家具，就是书和电脑。  
房间里没有人，卫生间传来声音。  
我应该出去的，徐志勋想着。但他的脚步却朝着卫生间走去。  
走到门口，里面隐隐约约的声音让他心跳加快，他轻轻地打开卫生间的门。接下来的一幕，几乎占据了他整个青春期的春梦。  
他的哥哥，仰着头躺在浴缸里，水汽袅袅中，修长的双腿分开架在浴缸两侧，脚趾蜷曲，一只手紧紧地抓着浴缸边缘，指节泛白。而另一只手的手指，仿佛正反复探索着身体最隐秘的乐园，手的主人也正随着手指动作带来的快感而发出撩人的呻吟。

徐志勋看到了，那个秘穴。

徐仁宇的呻吟越来越急，最后在浴缸里挺起腰肢，高潮了。高潮余韵中的他，重重地喘息着享受着，头微微垂向一边，抓着浴缸边缘的手落下，水滴沿着指尖低落在地板上，面色绯红，白皙的腿从浴缸边缘慢慢滑入温热的水中。  
突然他睁开眼，看向门口。  
徐志勋立刻转身离开，回到自己的屋里，扑倒在床上。全身燥热，且下身硬得难受。忍不住把手伸进去，回想着刚刚的画面，草草释放了出来。

第二天，徐仁宇就搬出去住了。那年，徐志勋十六岁，徐仁宇二十二岁。

  
“哥哥啊，我真的怕你杀了我，”徐志勋的手又回到腰际，“所以这么多年，我只敢偷偷的看你，”手伸进了小腹处，“你是不是其实都知道呢？”缓缓向下，沉睡的性器还是柔软的，“你最爱在浴缸里自慰，”继续向下一点，“有时候也会在床上，”手指触到了那道缝隙，来回揉捏，“你从来不带别人回家，是不是，怕人发现你的秘密？”插入一个指节，再一个指节，搅动着里面的柔软，“当你看着我的监视镜头，抚摸自己的时候，你在想着谁？”整根手指没入，“是不是我，你亲爱的弟弟呢？”手指加重了一点力气，刮擦着内壁，好一会儿，才拿出来，扯出透明的丝线。  
徐志勋拉开自己的拉链，掏出早已坚硬的欲望，抓过床边苍白的手，包裹住自己的欲望。  
“啊……哥哥啊……哥哥！”

  
徐志勋离开病房后不久，徐仁宇苏醒了过来。逃出医院后，被陆东植监禁。

徐仁宇再次睁眼时，看到的是徐志勋。这是他没有想到的。  
他试图起来，发现自己仍然是被绑在床上的。  
“……哥哥……”徐志勋用异常温顺的语气喊着他。  
“怎么？你和陆东植现在是一伙了吗？”徐仁宇脸色有些苍白，下嘴唇还带着血痂，赤裸的身体布满了瘀痕，尤其是腰和大腿。即使如此，他仍然能用西装革履时漠视徐志勋的眼神看着他。

徐仁宇对着偷拍摄像头自慰时，也是这个眼神。

“哥哥，你什么都没有了，”徐志勋摸着徐仁宇胸口的手术刀疤。  
“所以呢？你也想像陆东植那样，践踏我吗？哈哈哈！咳咳！”徐仁宇笑得太过咳了起来。  
“我可以吗？哥哥，你愿意吗？”徐志勋用看起来真诚又无辜的眼神看着徐仁宇。  
“……我家里的监视器，是你安的吧……”  
“……哥哥真的知道啊……”  
“呵呵，那你又在这装什么装。”  
徐志勋用手从徐仁宇的喉结，一路向下抚摸着：“是啊，我装太久了，结果被人先下手了，”手来到秘穴口，还微微肿着，“是我太害怕了。现在我很后悔，所以，哥哥，你待会儿可能不会太好受。”说罢手指突然插了进去。  
“哥哥的秘穴已经被使用过了，”徐志勋忿忿地说，“那我也不必太小心了对吧。”  
手指用力的搅动着，徐仁宇难受地又要去咬住下唇。  
“不不，哥哥这样不好，”抽出手指，徐志勋从床边的桌子上拿了一个口塞，不顾徐仁宇的反抗，给他戴上。“我不希望你伤害自己。”  
然后又从桌子上拿了一个假性器。  
“哥哥，要试试这个吗？”  
徐仁宇带着口塞，用杀人的眼神盯着他。  
“别这样看我……好吗？我会让你舒服的哥哥……”  
将假性器对着秘穴缓缓插进了一点，徐仁宇有些发抖。  
“你看，我刚刚用了手指你就湿了。”  
徐志勋把假性器一下插进一半，看到徐仁宇挣扎着想要后退，他按住徐仁宇的腰，把剩余的一半一次插进。  
“呜，呜……！”徐仁宇挺起腰身。  
“哥哥喜欢吗？”徐志勋打开开关，假性器开始在徐仁宇体内振动并旋转着。  
徐仁宇止不住的扭动着身体发出呜呜嘤嘤的声音。  
徐志勋给他取下了口塞。  
“……徐志勋……我杀了你！啊……！”徐仁宇眼睛都红了，泪水一点点汇聚，被痛苦和快感同时冲击着心理防线。  
“看来哥哥不太喜欢这个假的呢，”徐志勋撇撇嘴，“那我们换成真的吧。”  
他来到床上，居高临下地看着以前那个在他面前不可一世的哥哥，双腿大开地躺在他的面前，性器因为快感而充血翘着，秘密的穴口被假性器撑开，跟着一起微微振动着，即使满眼含着泪，也坚持着说会杀了他。  
“你想用哪里杀我呢哥哥？”徐志勋拿出假性器，”这里吗？”看着流出晶莹液体的红肿秘穴问。  
徐仁宇没有回答。而徐志勋也不需要他回答。他早就忍不住了。  
褪下自己的裤子，将自己的性器抵在穴口，轻轻开合的秘穴仿佛在邀请他进入。  
“哥哥……啊！”整根没入。他曲起徐仁宇的膝盖，抱起他的臀部，像他无数个梦里的那样，不停地贯穿他，用尽全力。  
徐仁宇被撞地发不出完整的声音，从来没有被别人用过的地方，在昨天才第一次开发，太过敏感。很快就被徐志勋找到了g点，每一次插入，都堪堪擦到，几欲灭顶的快感让他根本不知道徐志勋什么时候解开了捆绑他的绳索。他用双手紧紧地抱着徐志勋，抓在他的背上，双腿缠绕在徐志勋的腰间。  
徐志勋抱着他坐起，揽下他的头，亲吻了他。舌尖灵活的缠绕住，不给他喘息的机会，下身还一直顶弄着他，把他发出的呻吟又尽数吞到嘴里。  
“哥哥啊……”徐志勋把徐仁宇压回床上，每一次都用力的插入又缓缓的拔出，徐仁宇发出魇足的呻吟，他被徐志勋轻轻地啄着脸颊吻着，然后被亲吻了嘴唇，喉结，锁骨，又来到耳边。  
“哥哥啊，你知道，从我十二岁起，我就想这样对你了……”  
“你……个……变态……啊……！”  
徐志勋又狠狠撞了进去：“你也是变态，你还是我哥哥，我们违背伦理，我们天生一对啊……”

———偷窥的转场线———  
陆东植在办公室用手机打开了密室的远程监控时，他的理事正被弟弟艹到高潮，在弟弟怀里抽动着射jing。  
“🐴的……！”  
———3p约吗各位？给点意见———


End file.
